


TenTIEcles

by PhoenyxNova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crowley has tentacles, First Time, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unprotected Sex, first time tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxNova/pseuds/PhoenyxNova
Summary: Something squirmy this way comes





	TenTIEcles

The slither of cool tentacles around his arms and legs sent a thrill down Michael’s spine. They coiled under him, lifting him up off the floor to put him at the same height as his lover’s hips. Crowley leaned over him and smirked. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Michael looked him up and down. There were more tentacles than he knew what to do with. His face flushed as he tried to imagine what it was he was getting himself into, but he knew he wanted to try this. He bit his lip and ran one of his hands along the smooth tentacle that kept him aloft. “I’m sure. I’m just … nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Crowley ran a tentacle down Michael’s cheek and lifted his chin slightly to meet his eyes. “I’ll be gentle.” His writhing appendages coiled around Michael’s limbs and positioned him with his legs spread. Crowley ran his hands up Michael’s well-toned chest and kissed at his neck. The tentacles slid along Michael’s body, gently massaging away any tension he may have felt as one wrapped around his hardening cock.

Michael’s body twitched in anticipation. He couldn’t help the few pleasured moans that escaped, but he found he wasn’t ashamed of them either. He dipped his head down and captured Crowley’s lips in a kiss, softly breathing against Crowley’s skin, “I need you inside me.”

The words made Crowley purr happily and Michael could feel Crowley’s hips grinding against his exposed ass. What surprised him, though, was the wriggling feeling he felt. The tip of the writhing tentacle circled his hole, gently pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Michael’s impassioned moan grew louder as the tentacle got wider and wider inside him, pushing further into him than he would have expected.

As he began to relax, Crowley began to pump into Michael slowly, almost tenderly. His hands continued to roam Michael’s body, even as Michael began struggling against the tentacles that bound him, desperate to touch his lover. The tentacles holding him tightened just slightly as the one inside him began to swell.

“Harder,” Michael pleaded, bucking his hips as his cock ached for release. He could feel another, smaller tentacle enter him, swirling its tip against his prostate, and he cried out, his whole body trembling. The larger of the two wriggled inside him as Crowley pushed into him harder.

Crowley’s hand grasped Michael’s throbbing cock and began stroking him. Michael’s eyes rolled into the back of his head in complete bliss. His hands gripped the tentacles that held him, clinging to them as heat pooled into his core. His hips bucked into Crowley’s hand desperately until his release washed over him, spilling onto his chest. He panted, trying to catch his breath, and looked up at Crowley with a lazy smile on his face.

“How are you feeling?” Crowley asked, peppering his lover’s face with wet kisses.

“Never better.”


End file.
